X vs Piper
by charmedfanlover
Summary: An unknown evil came into the Charmed Ones' life. They named him X. X changed Piper's life once and for all. She came back a year later with no memories. A story of sacrifice, love and conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**X vs Piper**

**Chapter 1**

Leo loves her deeply. He kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered into her ears, "I will never forget you, don't you ever forget that I love you always and forever."

Leo woke up from his dreams. His heart was racing along with a spinning head. He has been dreaming of her for days now. He turned around and remembered what he had lost, his beloved wife, Piper Halliwell. It's been a year since he found her. Unfortunately, she has no memory of him or her sisters. He felt like he had lost her, her love, soul and all is left is her physical body. She reappeared wounded and half alive, naked and lost at the attic one day after a year. He wished that everything was like before as he never once has forgotten about her.

FLASHBACK: Piper Halliwell was chasing a demon, creature or something so dangerous that no other magical being has ever encountered. She knew the risk but she also know that she cannot lose a sister. That unknown creature whom Piper name X took Phoebe and Paige earlier that day. Phoebe was responding to her calling. She received a letter from a fan, asking her to help him. In that letter, he asked Phoebe if she believed in magic and if she does, call him. And so she did. When Phoebe called the number, she was sucked into his magical world. There she met Paige who was also in that world. Paige got there because of a temp job. "Hey, they called me. Told me that I am needed for some paper work. Then the line got cut off. I called back, stupid redial button and that was how I got here", Paige explained to Phoebe.

REALITY: Leo knocked. He pushed open the old door. Piper was tied to the bed. Yesterday, she tried to kill herself again. Leo left her alone for an hour to assist the sisters in a demon vanquish. When he came back with Phoebe and Paige, they found a Piper who was insanely cutting herself again and again. It wasn't just a wrist was more like a possessed Piper who was inflicting pain upon herself. Leo hugged her while tears trickled down his cheeks. "What happened to you?...", Leo can only wonder.

FLASHBACK: Piper picked up the phone. X was on the other line. "Hello, Piper. Your sisters are with me. If you want them back, call me." And all Piper heard after that was Phoebe and Paige telling her not to call and that it's a trap and the line cut off. Piper was shocked. She can't believe that a demon just called her, drop a bomb on her and hanged up. She was worried and scared. What if her sisters are hurt or worse, what if she can never get them back? She called for Leo to come and got him to orb her back. Immediately, she went to the book and recited every single spell or made potions to get her sisters back but they all failed. She couldn't find the X on the book anywhere either. "Leo, what if I can't get them back? I can't do this. I need to call that number. Let me call him." Piper broke down into tears. "No Piper, listen to me, there must be a reason why your sisters told you not to call back. It's a trap and you know it! There must be another way." Deep down inside, Leo knew that Piper will have to call X but he couldn't let her take the risk. What if he loses her? That night itself, Piper called that number and got sucked in like the others. She took the risk for her sister.

REALITY: "Leo, come have some breakfast. Piper need some time to heal. At least we got her back." Phoebe said. Leo just followed her to the kitchen. "Hey girls, what I don't understand is how come they returned her? They must have got what they wanted. What did they take from her? Her sanity?", Leo asked. "Well we are still trying to piece the puzzle up. X didn't hurt us that night, all he wanted was Piper. He was targeting her all along. We were just part of his sick game. I thought of this every night and yet I cannot piece it together. I mean the power of one rather than two?", Paige pondered. "Regardless, only Piper knows the answer. Let's hope she gets well soon. I will be home today so I will watch her. Leo, you should really check with the Elders again, see if they know anything about her being returned." Phoebe told him and he orbed up.

FLASHBACK: Piper knew the risk and she took it. She met X for the first time. "Let my sister go now! What do you want?" Piper yelled at X. "I want you." X smirked.

**Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2: Vow

**X vs Piper**

**Chapter 2**

FLASHBACK: "Piper, throughout the tears and struggles I always knew it in my heart that we're gonna make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as you husband, as my wife, as my lover, my friend and my soulmate. All I am is yours." ~ Leo's vowed.

REALITY: "I promised you that on our wedding day and I will never give you up. I am right here, right by you. Do you remember yours?"Leo stared into her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were the very first thing that he loved about her. They were filled with passionate love that no other girl has but now all he felt from her is fear. It broke his heart.

"Piper, please remember. You told me that you were born to love me and you always will. Love me please. I am begging you. Show me that you cared. Show me that you still love me!" Leo was getting impatient. He was desperate. Nothing matters anymore. What happened to her, how it happened, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is her getting better and her loving him again. She hurting herself since she came back, torn his heart apart.

"I will do anything for you; go to hell or move the heaven if I must. I will bring you back. I will find X to find an antidote for this." Leo whispered to her. He orbed off.

FLASHBACK (Piper's memories): "Piper Halliwell, you are very important. The Charmed Ones aren't the most powerful good magic. They are simply the protector of the most powerful magic. You are carrying the most powerful magic and I want that." X explained to her. Piper had signed her life to him in exchanged for her sisters. She had no idea that she was carrying the most powerful magic. She didn't even know she was pregnant and now she all she can do is to bow to fate. Hopefully her sisters can find her somehow. "I will not let you take my baby. My sisters and husband will save me. I know they will." Piper said.

"They won't. No one can. When you signed off your life to me, you have chosen to give up your life for your sisters. If you run or being save, you will die along with your sisters which means the power of three will not have existed. That would mean that evil wins. Stay here with me. I will not hurt you. Like I say, all I wanted is your child's power. I am not evil. I am simply a fallen angel who understands the ultimate happiness. In time you will understand why I did this and I am sorry I had to." X told her gently.

Some part of Piper feared him but some part of her felt sorry for him. She cannot understand his deeper understanding of happiness. All she can comprehend at this moment was X took away her world and life, Leo and her sisters were everything to her. Suddenly, she had warm feeling in her heart. Her baby was all that matters now. She knew that if she kept living, her baby will be saved as she will never give up on protecting it. "Listen, is there any way you will let me go? All you want for the future is ultimate happiness so let me go and I will find that for you. My sisters and I are good, very good. We can do anything. Just please let my unborn child go." Piper tried to reason with X for the next couple of days but all her efforts were futile.

"Well stop trying to change my mind. I am a fallen angel for a reason. I used to believe in good versus evil like you but it didn't work out for me. Stop it and just start accepting the truth that you are here now. Come and have dinner. I made a nice mushroom and chicken soufflé with warm soup on the side for you. I promise you, it's good alright?" X tried to persuade her. Piper gave in after not eating for days. The soup was warmed. Deep down in her heart, she believed that X isn't all evil. No evil can make such a beautiful meal. "By the way, since I will be here for a while, mind telling me your name and taking off your mask?" Piper asked.

"The mask, I can't but the name is Xavier."


	3. Chapter 3: The Mind Reader

**X vs Piper**

**Chapter 3**

Piper's Memory: "Xavier, what was your world like? Something sad must have happen to you." Piper was curious. Her heart wished to change this man's heart. "Piper, it's a world I tried my best to save." Xavier recalled his darkest secret.

FLASHBACK (Xavier's memory): "Don't do it. Don't hurt her like you hurt others. She is different, someone important to me and once to you. Take me instead." Xavier begged the man. His heart was ripped apart when that man casted a spell that violently killed the woman he loved so deeply and tenderly. He was barely breathing. He couldn't. "Why? Why did everything turn out to be this way? I am angel made to love and yet I failed. I lost everything that mattered."

"Xavier? You tried your best didn't you?" Piper gave him a smile. Piper was getting comfortable with him. Her anger towards him was slowly dissipating. Somehow he felt familiar and she can't explain that safe feeling she felt around him. Perhaps she has sympathy for him. Never once has she met a demon that can love, not this way at least apart from Cole who was a half human.

That night, while Piper was sleeping, a portal opened and a man walked out of there. He went to Piper and he attacked her. Piper woke up in shocked. She tried to freeze him but nothing happened. The man wanted to take her but Xavier came in time and blasted some lightning bolt towards him. The man fought back with a telekenesis power which threw Piper towards a rock. Xavier ran towards her to protect her from the rock hence not noticing a fire ball flying towards him. He managed to hold on to Piper but was injured. He then orbed off with Piper to somewhere seclude. He knew this man was coming for him. He prepared for his arrival.

"Xavier, you are injured. Are you alright?" Piper looked at his injury and took a piece of cloth out. "I am fine. Just a small injury, it will not kill me. I won't let him take you. That man won't hurt you. Like me, all he is after is the baby but for evil." Xavier explained. He was glad that Piper wasn't injured. That wasn't part of his plan. He never ever had the intention to hurt her even from the start. He knew Piper would give up her life for her sisters. He wouldn't need to hurt them. Pipers cared about her sisters too much to seat back and watch them die.

REALITY: Leo was lying by Piper's side. He was mentally and physically exhausted. All he has done in the past few weeks was getting Piper to remember those beautiful moments they had experienced together.

"Leo" Piper murmured. Leo woke up and to his amazed, Piper said his name. "Piper, I am here. Do you remember me now?" Leo was trying hard to jolt her memory. All a sudden, Piper went berserk again on Leo. She was tied on the bed and yet Leo could see in her eyes, her fear and hatred. It was as if she had been through a very traumatic incident. Phoebe and Paige ran up and saw their beloved usually strong hearted and loving sister rattling the bed violently. "So much pain. Leo, she is really hurting. All I felt from her was intense pain. So much that I can't even read her mind. It's like she is blocking out the memory on purpose." Phoebe said. "Leo…" Piper repeatedly calling his name with tears flowing. Leo walked out of the room, confused with what he saw. It breaks his heart but he can't understand, why the hate? Is it directed towards him or is it just him thinking too much?

In the mean time, Phoebe brought Paige to her room to tell her something private. She checked the hall way and closed the door behind her before whispering to Paige "I felt more than pain. I felt her hatred and it's towards Leo. I mean it's like she loved him and hated him at the same time. That is why she is hurting so bad." "What? That is not possible. Piper loved him like crazy. She would die for him if she has to?" Paige gave a confusing look to Phoebe. "I don't know either. Maybe X brain washed her?" Phoebe can only think of this one explanation. "Really? Maybe you felt wrong? I mean your powers are quite new." Paige said. "No. I am positive. My powers are confusing but the vibe I get from Piper is simply too intense to ignore. It's like being around horny Jason again." Phoebe said. "Well whatever the reason is, we should keep this to ourselves. Imagine how this would break Leo's heart. I hope he is not suspecting anything. That poor guy loves her so much. I can feel that too! It's hard for me not to feel a thing these days!" Phoebe added. "This may sound cruel but what do you think of us casting a spell to bring her memories back? We force her to remember? I mean it's probably against her will but I don't see how she is going to get any better." Paige suggested.


	4. Chapter 4: Passionate Kiss?

**X vs Piper**

**Chapter 4**

"Hatred and love emotions tied,  
>Piper's heart is where it hides.<br>Help her through her painful times,  
>Remind this witch of what is lost"<p>

The chant causes a white glistening glow on Piper. Warm light slowly dissipated away. Piper's lost expression no longer exists. "Why did you bring my memories back? You have no idea what you have done!" Piper yelled at her sisters. She was furious and bursting into tears at the same time. The sisters were lost for words. The crazy Piper was difficult to deal with but this is not what they were expecting at all. This Piper is just in so much pain. Instinctively, Phoebe walked towards her and just draw her arms across Piper's weaken body. She just hugged her and tries to calm her down. "It's okay. We are here now. We are all in this together." Phoebe said. "He killed him. He killed my baby. I lost my baby. I didn't want to remember the pain. He died with my baby. They both died!" Piper sobbed. Paige can only watch and imagine what her sister is going through.

FLASHBACK (Piper's memory): Months had passed and her baby was slowly growing bigger by the day. Xavier continued to protect and cared for her. Occasionally he would cast a protection spell and bring Piper out to the open air but he had to make sure no one could sense her. He trusted Piper not to leave him. He was warmed to her. Piper couldn't complain. The last time she felt so safe was with Leo and Xavier, the man she called a demon was safe. He was tender and knew exactly what Piper needed. He made a wardrobe for her with clothes that she would like. He built a warm little bed room for her painted in gentle warm colored walls with a pot of flower by the side just like how Piper would like it. He would usually wait till Piper is asleep and safe before he orbs out, giving her the space but still watching over her. Xavier never really spoke to her much. He was simply a silent guardian angel to her. The way he cared was unlike how a captor would treat their victim but almost like he was in love with her. He may not say it but certainly Piper could feel his every intention.

In Piper's heart, she was touched by his tenderness but she constantly reminded herself of the cruel reality. How Xavier threatened her and separated her from her loved ones was unforgivable. Regardless how her heart is often smitten by him, she worried more as time passes. She knew that eventually her baby will need to be given to Xavier. One day she asked him, "Hey, I know how much you hate me asking you questions about your world but how exactly is my baby involved in this?" Piper questioned. Xavier silenced. "Alright, you deserve to know but what I am about to tell you will have to be your deepest secret for the rest of your life alright? Your baby is a murderer who killed many in the future. Yes, you guessed right. I am not from your world but the future. I am here to reverse the death, to change the future. Your baby cannot be left with you. You and your sisters couldn't save guard him. And neither can Leo. He was the reason your child became a murderer. Leo doesn't deserve to be his father." Xavier said it so harshly. "Leo? He is an angel. He will never do anything to hurt his own blood and flesh." Piper was shocked to hear that. Leo, the man she loved and trusted is the reason behind Xavier's insanity? "I can't tell you anymore. All I am saying is I am not going to hurt your baby. I am simply going to bring him somewhere safe where he will not be able to hurt anyone." Xavier explained further and walked out of the room. Piper stood up and walked swiftly towards him to stop him from leaving the room. Her arm stretched out to his and he stopped. "I am sorry." Piper said. He felt that his heartbeat skipped a beat. "I am sorry for what my husband did which resulted in my son's hatred." Piper added to the silence. The dark and coldness that Piper has seen from Xavier became warmer when he turned around facing her. They were really close. His eyes were locked upon hers. He slowly went closer to her and kissed her passionately. Piper who has been in denial about her emotions, kissed him back. The kiss was magical. It felt like the first kiss she and Leo shared. Piper wasn't sure if this happened because she missed Leo so much but the kiss felt so much like it. That memory was one of her best. She asked Leo, "Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move?" and Leo said "I don't know. I am still waiting for it to happen." Piper said goodness and went straight on, kissing him with love and passion. That was the kiss that they share and now Piper is sharing it with another guy. Immediately, Piper pulled off. "This is wrong. I am sorry. I am very much in love with my husband. I am still looking forward to go back to his arms. If you meant your kiss, let me off, let me go back to him." Piper's gentle yet assertive request placed Xavier in a difficult position but he said no and left. "I am sorry." He knew that it was for the best.

Piper was desperate for the truth about the future. She couldn't forget about what her child did or how she questioned her perfect image of Leo in her heart. She needed answers and Xavier wouldn't give it to him. Who is he? And of course, she couldn't forget about the kiss. Could it be she had a history with Xavier? Who is the man behind the mask? Piper's mind was flooded with millions of unanswered questions. She had a bad feeling about this. She slowly walked to her bed, sat down and hugged a pillow. She placed one hand on her tummy, rubbing it and contemplating. Then she took out a pad and started scribbling.

**Some feedback will be good. Just wondering if this story is interesting enough. LeoPiper, thanks for your review. Good encouragement for me :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything Revealed

**X vs Piper**

Chapter 5

The truth spell. Piper Halliwell, the lady who has always been avoiding magic, opting for a normal life is now resorting to an act of personal gain. She knew it was wrong because she was falling in love with her captor. It was wrong. She didn't expect this to happen but it did. Love comes and love goes. What happens when she returns to Leo? What is she going to tell him? Can she bear to see the look in his face when she breaks the news? He loves her so much and never once gave up on her. He would clip his wings for her and die if he must. And she was the same. She loved him. The word loved hurt her because she knew she now loves someone else, someone like Xavier.

The spell was casted and she went to Xavier's room. "I have a question for you. Who are you really?" Piper said in a serious tone. She tapped her feet, fiddled with her fingers. She was anxious. She wants to know and yet she is afraid. What if he is not who she thinks he is?

"I can only show you. I no longer know who I am. I lost myself." There and then, he took his mask off. He finally took the silvery mask that covered his face all these times. That mask didn't just cover his face but everything everyone knows about him. He never once leaks his identity and yet today he did it. "Piper…you casted a spell?", Xavier choked. He was stunned. He stood there and in shocked of what he just did. This would ruin everything he has been trying to do, everything he has been planning to do.

"It's you. How could you have done all these? You broke our promises." Piper couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart was breaking. In many ways, she regretted casting that spell that now will scar her for life. How is she going back to her current life? How is she going to face him when she sees him? He was important to him.

All the panic and sadness brought Piper's labor on. The first contraction hit her hard. It was deep and painful. There are so many questions in her mind. She needed answers and yet her body isn't letting her. It is as if her baby was helping the man that just betrayed her.

"Piper, hear me out. This is not how I wanted you to find out." The man behind the mask held onto her shoulder. Piper shrugged away, unable to voice out her mind. All she could feel at that moment was panic and pain. She let out a cry, "The baby's coming. Please don't harm her. Please let her go. Please Leo. She is your child too"

The captor, the man behind the mask is Leo Wyatt. Leo Wyatt, the man Piper married and loved dearly is the man who she has been scared of all these while. She couldn't comprehend why he, of all people, would want to hurt his own blood and flesh.

"Piper, your water broke. There is no need to panic. Just breathe and calm down." Leo picked her up and brought her to the bed. He made her as comfortable as possible but he knew that she is great pain and there is nothing he can do but to wait for the baby to come out. Piper had never felt something so intense and painful before. Every contraction surged through her body reminded her that her baby is coming soon and that she will lose her. It is not her baby's time yet, not the time for her to accept death. "Leo, don't do it. Please don't take her away from me." Leo felt her pain. Despite the enormous childbirth pain, Piper is more concerned about her baby's safety than hers but Leo needed to complete his task. He didn't come back to the past to regret what he did. "Piper, just don't think about it and he is a boy. He is a very adorable boy who ended up doing unforgivable things. I need to take him away from this world. You won't understand now but you will in the future." Leo words echoed through Piper's ear as she yelled out in pain again. Another strong contraction has passed and soon after her baby was born. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was born to the world.

Leo held the new born in his hands. He felt the joy that he has not felt for a while now. He kissed his forehead and murmured, "I am sorry, so sorry that I wasn't a good father." He passed the baby to Piper who cuddled him gently. She instantly bonded with her new born. He was her life and she knew she has to die protecting him. "Piper, give me the child. I am not going to kill him. He is my baby too! Do you really think I am that cold? I just needed to bring him away from everything and everyone. I am bringing him to somewhere pure where I will dedicate my life to protect and teach him. I promised your future self that I will do this so please let me have him." Leo explained. "Leo Wyatt, you are taking my child away from me and you are telling me that you are doing something good? I want to be there for him too. I want to be his mother, to love and to care. If this is what I agreed on in the future, prove it. Ask myself to tell me." Piper held tightly onto her child. She refuses to believe that her future self would think that it is better for Wyatt to leave her that to be by her.

Leo choked. His eyes were tearing. "Please Piper, I can't tell you. Future consequences. You know it."

"What is worse that losing my child?" Piper said in a stern voice.

"You died." Leo said in tears and refused to see her in the eye.

Just before Piper could say anything, she heard a voice. "How touching dad. Now give me the baby. I really wouldn't want to hurt you at this point of your life but don't force me to like mum did back then. I can't risk you changing my destiny now would I?" Adult Wyatt said coldly. Piper couldn't believe her ears. This adult here is her innocent little baby and he claimed to have killed her.

"No! Wyatt, there is no way I will let you take you away from me. This baby isn't supposed to turn into an evil beast that killed his mother!" Leo said and snatched baby Wyatt off Piper as he tried to orb out but he was too slow. Wyatt flicked his hand and Leo smashes into the walls of the cave. His hands were protecting the baby. From his eyes, Piper could see how hard he is protecting the baby. She tried to help but she was too weak. The labor took too much energy off her and in fact she is still hemorrhaging, losing blood as they fight. "No! Wyatt, stop it! He is your father!" Piper shrieked as she watches Wyatt smashing Leo and all. The call from Piper distracted Wyatt which gave Leo the chance to grab an athame and stabbed into baby Wyatt who died instantly.

"NO!" Piper cried out in tears. Adult Wyatt who felt the stabbed, shot out electricity towards Leo before he dissipated in thin air, leaving Leo who is badly injured. "Piper, I am sorry that I had to do this." Leo said weakly. He held his hands over her and healed her. With his last breath, he orbed Piper back to the manor and dissipated after.

Piper who was orbed back, laid on the floor, shocked and despaired.

**Sorry for the late update. No internet at my area as I started a new job. Thanks for review and do continue to give me feedback. That really encourage me to write.**


End file.
